1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to float controlled watering troughs, and more particularly pertains to a float guard for preventing livestock damage to the control float valves of such watering troughs. Many farms and ranches utilize float controlled watering troughs for providing a constant level water supply for livestock. In many arid regions of the world, water is an extremely precious commodity which must be utilized at a maximum efficiency for successful farming and ranching operations. While the conventional float controlled watering troughs provide a convenient water supply to livestock without necessitating human intervention, the livestock and wild animals such as deer and elk frequently bend, break and otherwise damage the exposed float valves within the watering troughs. When this occurs, the water supply is not shut off when it reaches the proper level, but continues to run and spills over the sides of the trough resulting in wastage of precious water. Frequently, such watering troughs are located in very remote regions and are only infrequently inspected for damage. During these intervals, a damaged float valve can result in the wastage of literally thousands and thousands of gallons of precious water. In order to overcome this problem, the present invention provides a guard for such float controlled watering troughs which includes a variety of adjustments allowing adaptation for use with a wide variety of different troughs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of float controlled watering troughs are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a trough is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,368,580, which issued to M. Carter on Feb. 13, 1968. This patent discloses a float control valve for supplying treated water to a livestock tank. U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,408, which issued to L. Mull on Nov. 11, 1969, discloses a float controlled livestock watering trough having a flap type shield for the float mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,228,which issued to R. Keen on Sept. 18, 1973, discloses a pet watering dish having a float control valve. U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,940, which issued to W. Humphries on May 18, 1982, discloses a livestock watering trough utilizing a float control valve for adding a liquid additive to a drinking water supply. U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,334, which issued to C. McAnally on May 17, 1988, discloses a self contained solar powered unit for watering livestock. A solar collecting panel generates electricity for powering a fluid pump that pumps fluid into a reservoir tank. A float control valve is utilized to supply water from the reservoir into a drinking trough.
While the above mentioned devices are directed to float controlled watering troughs, none of these devices disclose a float guard adapted for retro-fitting to a conventional watering trough for protecting an exposed float control valve from livestock damage. Additional features of the present invention, not contemplated by the aforesaid prior art devices, include the provision of a pivotal vertically adjustable guard having ground insertion supporting spikes provided with frictional vertically adjustable clamping members for securement to side wall portions of a wide variety of different sized watering troughs. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of float controlled watering troughs, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such float controlled watering troughs, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.